


A Precious Moment

by VegeTali



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegeTali/pseuds/VegeTali
Summary: During a party at Swerve's bar, Skids takes time to look around him and appreciate the true meaning of the moment.





	A Precious Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calvierfae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Calvierfae).



> For calvierfae.
> 
> I'm your Secret Santa ! It's my very first Transformers fanfic and as I'm not a native English speaker, I had some difficulties with the translation. By luck, a friend helped me ; it should be comprehensile now !
> 
> I hope you'll like this gift. I had a good time writing it :3

Party night at Swerve's. They're almost all here : Swerve of course, Rodimus and Drift, Tailgate and Cyclonus, Rewind and Chromedome, Nautica and Velocity, Nightbeat, Brainstorm, Rung, Whirl, even Ratchet... it doesn't happen so often to see them all at the same time in the same place. Swerve's bar is the perfect place for people who don't usually have time or opportunity to meet. This is where everything happens.

As he drinks another glass of engex, Skids pauses for a moment to look about. His optics stop alternately on the people around him.

Swerve, jovial and noisy like always, tells the latest joke of his invention to a Ratchet whose facial expression says a lot about his state of mind :  _too old for this shit_ . He doesn't bother to answer the bartender, brings his glass closer to his dermas and drinks a silent sip. The almost comical disappointment on the face of his best friend draws a smile from Skids. Audience error, that will be for another time.

Drift is talking about something that seems to fascinate him. His servos make big gestures in the air ; Skids can distinguish the stars in his optics. Rodimus is only half listening ; his digits are typing the music's rhythm on the edge of the table and his dermas are humming the lyrics. Skids wonders if one day, their young captain will earn enough maturity to honestly merit the title he has given himself.

Further, Tailgate tries once again to make Cyclonus dance with him. Some people, Whirl perhaps, could say that the picture is pathetic, but it puts a tender smile on Skids' dermas. He finds these two adorable together. They have so much in common despite their differences. He wonders how their relationship will evolve in the future. He can only wish for the best.

At the other end of the table, Rewind and Chromedome are deep in discussion. Their hands are clasped on the table and the attentive glances they exchange warm Skids's spark. So many events could have separated them : war, time, differences of opinion... All these epic and sometimes disastrous adventures which the crew survived, their love also survived. They're always deeply attached to each other. Skids admire their feeling's strength and sincerity. Will he also meet someone to cherish so passionately ?

His optics then land on Nautica, right next to him. She offers a talk about quantum mechanics. Her audience is composed of Velocity, Brainstorm, Rung and Nightbeat but all her attention is focused on the glass of engex she holds in her servo. Annoyed that it doesn't listen more carefully, she points at it,  _nasty glass_ , before Velocity removes it with a smile.  _These guys are so much fun_ , Skids thinks.

Fun, it's certainly the word he would choose to describe his life since he came aboard the Lost Light. Not every day. They live moments that are sometimes very hard but not enough to crush the joy and laughter, not enough to turn off the warm light that all these bots provide.

Skids is happy to be a spectator of all this at this moment. He's happy to be part of it. He has forgotten what's behind him, the dramatic event that his brain preferred to erase. But with these people, his friends, he has an idea of what lies ahead. It's a precious moment, a moment he promises to remember the rest of his life no matter what.


End file.
